


eleven: vigilante

by mikronicos



Series: LadyNoir July 2019 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, God I love that tag, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Police, They're Vigilantes, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: marinette works with the police, and she almost catches chat noir every time.





	eleven: vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I made a mistake  
> The trips tomorrow  
> being called baby boy is my life's aspiration tbh  
> periods suck  
> bye

Marinette adjusts her bulletproof vest, the white letters against black kevlar reading _NYPD,_ just like the badge that hangs from around her neck.

Her gun jostles in its holster as she creeps quietly into an opulent house through equally opulent doors. Gold on glass on white assaults her eyes, and she winced at the bright glare of a crystal chandelier above her, lighting up the perfume-scented foyer.

Footsteps echo on marble from above her and she looks up at a white staircase with gold railings topped with fucking _diamonds._ A darkly dressed man in a black mask speaks, almost relaxed- though she can hear an undertone of tension. His lazy voice bounces off the bright walls, and she winces at the echo. "Why, hello, m'lady. I can always expect you on my tail, can't I? It's simply _clawful_ that I have to make my escape." The voice turns sultry at the end, making her shudder in repulsion.

"Just turn yourself in, alley cat. You're making this harder for both of us." She grumbles, stomping up the stairs. When she looks up to where he was, however, he's gone, only the echo of the words _that's what she said_ leaving a trace of his presence.


End file.
